Path of Hate
by Anonymousfangirl7179
Summary: "No one drinks that much unless something dramatic has happened to them. So what is it?" Those were the words that brought up her past, her downfall, the weights that were tying her down. She became engulfed in hatred towards the one who loved her most causing her to turn into her own enemy. She follows down the path towards hate.
Kate sat in the cold, dark cockpit of the ship remembering the horrific memories of her parents death. She was having flashbacks of her and her sister, Seraphina. Both sisters became orphans at a very young age. Kate being only 10 when this happened, and her sister Seraphina being 5. Since Kate was the older sibling, she had to make sure they both survived. In order to do this, Kate would occasionally have to steal from local stands, risking the chance of getting caught. They both had lived like this for five years until a group of poverty stricken individuals took them in. They offered food and a place to live in exchange for work. Only by accident that one day the two girls realized that they had an ability. This ability allowed them to control and move things with their minds. The poverties saw this as an opportunity. They told the girls that their powers could only be used while working and that was the sole reason they had them. The girls worked constant labor each day. One day while Kate was working she realized that a man in the distance was observing the two sisters. Kate looked around before chasing after the man. She caught up to him and held up her hand, as to threaten him. He grabbed her wrist to signal that he was a friendly. He explained that he too had this power and he could offer them a better life. A better life where they could harness their powers and use them for their greater good. She nodded her head and created a plan to sneak out later that night.

Kate rushed over to where Seraphina was working. She was laying on the ground from exhaustion.

"Sera! Sera get up!" She yelled with enthusiasm.

"W...why?" She panted, sweat dripping down her brow.

"We are leaving tonight."

"Leaving?! But where?" She yelled

Kate placed her sweaty palm over her sister's mouth to shut her up.

"Shh... Yes. Trust me" Seraphina nodded.

"Now pack your things and be ready by sundown. Understand? This is our only chance to get away from here." The little sister nodded once more before running to their small hut.

The sun was almost down and the two sisters waited in silence. Kate surveyed the area, looking for any sign of the man. A wave came from the distance signaling it was ok to leave. She grabbed her stuff and her sister by the hand and made their escape.

"There you two are. I was beginning to think you actually wanted to stay." He chuckled.

"Uh... Where are we going?" Seraphina questioned.

"We are going to.."

"Somewhere better Sera." Kate said cutting the man off. They continued walking where the man had parked his vehicle. He took the girl's stuff and put it in the back, then he lifted them both in. A little while later, the younger sister laid her head on her sister's lap. Kate's eyes widened as the vehicle approached the city. Her jaw dropped to the group before saying the only thing that she could say, "wow."

"Beautiful isn't it?" He said with a grin on his face. She nodded in response.

"What is this place?"

"This... Well this is the famous Coresent."

They drove all the way to a giant building which was located in the center of the city. Kate woke her sister who gasped at the sight. The vehicle came to a halt at the entrance of the building. "Alright girls... This is our stop." They grabbed their stuff and followed him inside. Inside was a library with shelves of books stacked high all the way to the ceiling. People in robes walked past, mingling with each other. The two sisters were fascinated by all of this. They finally made it past the library and down a smaller corridor. He brought them to a room which had two beds for them.

"I'll let you two settle in and get comfortable. I'll be back later on to see how you're doing." He smiled and walked out of the room. A while later he returned as promised. He walked over to one of the beds and sat on it.

"So girls, how is this place? Too nice?"

"Too nice are you kidding! This place is awesome!" They both yelled. Their cheeks hurt from smiling too much

"Now for introductions. My name is Henry Bryne. I live here in this building. I possesses the same powers and abilities like you."

"Cool.. Oh my name is Katherine but you can call me Kate. And this is my sister Seraphina but I call her Sera or Ser for short." Henry grinned at the two.

"If you don't mind me asking, how'd you two get stuck in that horrific place?" He just stared at the two.

"Well our house caught on fire and our parents were stuck inside. The police said that it was a homicide but we didn't stick around… So we just ran away."

"Oh my… I'm sorry about that. Is there anything I could do for you right now?"

"Will you be our dad?" Sera asked

"Ser don't ask that!" Kate said hitting her sister. Henry chuckled

"If you would like that. I was talking to some very important people and they said i can claim you two."

"Really! Oh thank you so much sir!" Sera's eyes widened and she hugged him tightly.

As years went by the girls trained continuously day after day becoming stronger as each day passed. Kate noticed how Seraphina excelled and become better than her sister. Kate was irritated about this but tried not to show it. Some days would be worse especially when the trainers scolded her and praised her sister right in front of her.

Kate sat in her room practicing the use of her powers when door flew open. "Kate! Dad and the counsel said I can go to war with them and help fight against the armies!" Her enthusiasm gleamed. Kate gave her sister a stern look.

"You aren't going."

"What do you mean? Of course I am?" She said confusingly

"Tch" Kate replied and continued doing her stuff. Seraphina grabbed her sister by the shoulder and jerked her back.

"Kate look at me! Why not? I'm strong and you know it! I want to do this!" Assertion in her voice rose.

"Sera why are we arguing about this... It's stupid. A no is a no."

"Who said we were arguing? I just want to know why you won't let me go? Dad already said that he would let me go and even he thinks I'm ready for this... I thought you'd be happy for me. I guess I was wrong." Her head bowed.

"Ser... Dad is dead.. And you will be too if you go!" She jerked her sister's hand off her shoulder and stormed off. Hours later Kate had cooled down, she walked back into the bedroom.

"Ser I'm..." She ran over to a note that was taped on the wall.

 _Dear Kate,_

 _I have decided to go with dad and fight against the army. I know that you don't agree with my decision but this is what I feel like I must do. I feel like I was born to do this. I know that mom and dad would be proud of me and would fully support my decision. By the time you are reading this I am probably gone or ready to leave. I will be home shortly. Don't worry so much about me. And please don't be mad. I love you so much and you're an awesome sis._

 _Together Forever,_

 _Seraphina 3_

The paper fell out of Kate's hand. She trembled, her body shook mixed emotions washed through her brain like a tsunami.

"M... Maybe they didn't leave yet." She stuttered. Kate quickly ran out of the room and through the halls of the temple. She stopped searching in numerous rooms, yelling her sister's name. In the process of doing this, She collided with the lady attending to the library.

"I... I'm so sorry!" Kate said helping the old lady to her feet.

"Sweet heart why are you running so fast? Is something wrong?"

"My.. My sister... The ships... Did they leave yet?" She said trying to catch her breath.

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry to say but I have no idea. I wish I could be more of use"

"It's alright... Thank you... And sorry again!" She said running. Kate made it to the ship room but not before she could watch the ship carrying her sister leave. Her knees felt weak and eventually gave out. She was knelt on the ground screaming. Tears streamed down her eyes as this happened

"I swear I will be better than you Ser. I will see you again so help me."


End file.
